The night before Valentine's Day
by sheviking
Summary: Valentine's Day countdown drabble-ish story and continuation of "Come as you aren't". Let's see what happens when those two crazy kids decide to go "all the way". EPOV/BPOV. Rated M for the usual stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Hey everyone. This is just a little something silly that I wrote in December as a countdown to Valentine's Day. It's not a drabble or a dribble, because I am not nearly disciplined enough to keep this within word limits and such. It just is, okay? ;) Chapter length will vary a lot from day to day and it will switch between EPOV and BPOV throughout. This can be read independently but will probably make a bit more sense if you read my one-shot "Come as you aren't," first. **

**Thank you to Edward's Eternal, my beta extraordinaire, for looking this over and once again assuring me that it's not complete nonsense (I have doubts whenever I try to write from a teenager's perspective because, let's face it, that was a while ago for me). **

EPOV

_Valentine's Day tomorrow._

I shift on the bed and lace my fingers behind my head as I stare at the ceiling. Valentine's Day never used to mean a thing to me. It was a day like any other which just happened to involve a lot of red and pink everywhere. My mom would be all excited and my dad secretive until he revealed what he had planned. Usually, it just meant that I had the house to myself for the night while they went out doing God knows what. But now, the day has a whole new meaning to me. Because now I have a girlfriend. And not just any girlfriend. It's Bella Swan. I smile just thinking her name and I still can't quite wrap my head around the fact that she's mine, because let's face it; Bella Swan is way out of my league. She disagrees but I know the truth and I also know that I am insanely lucky to have her in my life.

Bella is different than any other girl I've ever known. She's really smart, she's not into the whole popularity thing and I think she actually likes me for me. God, I really hope that she likes me.

_Don't be an idiot. Of course she likes you or she wouldn't have been dating you almost four months._

Four months? Has it only been four months? That's not a very long time at all, I realize. I sigh and roll onto my side to bury my face in the pillow. Maybe we're moving too fast? Maybe _I'm_ moving too fast. I am, after all, the one who booked us a hotel room for tomorrow night after the dance. Bella knows, of course. I would never spring something like that on her but I was definitely the one who suggested it. In a way, it does make sense. The dance is in Port Angeles at the hotel and this way we wouldn't have to drive back in the middle of the night on icy roads. I'm actually doing the mature and responsible thing by getting us a room and keeping us safe and sound. Her father would be proud of me.

_No, he wouldn't. He would castrate you if he knew what you're planning. Face the fact; you're horny and you want to get laid._

I groan into my pillow because I know the voice inside my head, the voice of reason, is absolutely spot on. I _am _horny, and I definitely want to get laid.But it's more than that, I swear it. It's not just about getting off. If that was all I wanted I wouldn't be with someone like Bella. Because Bella is not easy. In fact, I have barely touched her since that night of the Halloween party. Well, I have touched her, of course, but it's been really chaste compared to what we did that night. I don't want to rush her and I have tried to be on my best behavior when we're together. I won't deny that there has been a little over the sweater action a few times when we've parked outside her house to kiss goodnight, but that's it. See, here's the thing; Bella is a virgin and that scares the crap out of me.

First of all, I have never been with a virgin before. Second, Bella is the kind of girl who probably imagines her first time being all perfect, like you always see in movies. Third, I haven't had sex in a long time. How perfect is it going to be if I come the second I get inside her? And finally fourth, and most important, I _want_ Bella's first time to be perfect, both because she deserves it and because it will be our first time together. I don't want her to regret it afterwards and I really want her to like it. That's what I'll focus on when it happens because I already know that I'll like it. A lot.

But are we ready? Or, more accurately, is Bella ready? Because I am. Very ready. So ready that I feel like I might explode if I don't get to touch her soon. She agreed to get the room tomorrow night so maybe I can take that as a sign that she's ready.

_If she understands what it really means, that is._

I'm not saying that she's stupid because she's definitely not. She's a lot smarter than me. It's just that while Bella is brilliant in school, she seems completely innocent when it comes to sex stuff. What if she thinks that we're just getting the room because we're being responsible? If that's the case, then on a scale from one to ten, how much will she freak out when she sees the champagne I have ordered, the scented candles and the king size bed I specifically asked for?

_Fuck!_

I feel like such an ass, suddenly. What am I doing making those plans without talking to her first? If Bella isn't ready for more physical stuff then seeing the room all sexed up will definitely scare her away and I can't let that happen. I'm nuts about her! She's in my thoughts all day and, though I would never, _ever_, admit this to my teammates or friends, she makes my heart beat faster and my stomach flutters whenever I see her.

I remember how upset she was after the Halloween party. How her eyes were red and a little swollen because she had been crying. Crying because of me and my stupid rough hands. I felt like the most disgusting, horny asshole when I saw how I had manhandled her. Bella is like a delicate flower and needs to be treated like that.

_A delicate flower? Really?_

Fuck off. Of course I don't go around saying shit like that, but that doesn't mean that I can't think it. Bella deserves a special first time and damn it, I am going to make sure that she gets it! But how do I make sure that she doesn't bolt tomorrow night when she realizes what I have planned? If Bella gets scared and wants to sleep in Alice's room, Whitlock is going to kick my ass. I know he has plans for him and Alice, and I don't want to ruin it for him. And I really, really don't want Bella to think that all I'm after is sex, because I'm really not. Yes, I want her. Bad. But not if it's going to mess up this great thing we've got going. I have waited years to finally get a chance with Bella and I am not screwing it up now! I have to talk to her. Right now!

**Yep, that's probably a good idea, Edward. :)**

**I am going to my parents' tomorrow to attend my grandmother's funeral and I won't be home until Saturday so I won't be able to update again until then. Not to worry, though. That just means a double posting one day so I can wrap this story up by February 14****th****, which was my plan all along. **

**Anyway, I hope you will like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all your kind words regarding my grandmother's passing. They helped a lot. :)**

**Now, let's hear from Bella.**

BPOV

Tomorrow night is the night. _The_ night. I just know it is. It's Valentine's Day and I just know that it's going to happen. We haven't exactly discussed it, Edward and I, but it's all implied. There's a dance in Port A, in a pretty fancy hotel and we're all going, of course. And then afterwards…it's going to happen.

Edward was so cute and nervous when he suggested that we all spend the night there after the dance. A lot of the other kids from school are doing the sleepover thing so it's not like it's scandalous that we would do the same. I told my dad about the plan and he allowed it. Well, I didn't tell him everything, if I'm being honest. I told him that Alice and I are getting a room there. Then he had to go all Detective on me and asked if Edward was spending the night in the hotel also. And I am a terrible liar so I didn't even try to fib, but simply told him that Jasper and Edward are indeed getting a room of their own after the dance. He knows. His moustache twitched and then he launched into a really awkward conversation about 'making the right choices' and 'being careful.' But it wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be. He knows that I'm responsible and he really likes my boyfriend.

_Dreamy sigh._

My boyfriend. Edward Cullen is my boyfriend. I sometimes wonder how that even happened. That wasn't discussed either. It just sort of happened. The night after Halloween, Edward took me to Port A for dinner and a movie, like we had talked about when he came to my room after the mortifying incident at his party. It was an amazing night! We talked and laughed, and I actually refrained from saying or doing anything moronic, if you can believe that. Afterwards we kissed in his car and he asked if he could pick me up on Monday morning. I, of course, said yes. I was very cool, very collected. And then I danced around like an idiot in my room for a good half hour after we said goodnight, completely ecstatic and probably looking like a spaz. Monday morning came and when we exited Edward's fancy car in the school parking lot everyone already knew. It seems that some people had seen us together in Port A and the rumors, and texts, spread like wildfire. Edward just grinned, wrapped his arm around me and led me inside like it was no big deal. And to everyone else it really wasn't. Sure, there were a few glances the first time we sat together at lunch, mostly from the girls Edward usually hung out with, but that was it, really. There wasn't any big drama and I was really grateful for that.

We have been together ever since. I say 'ever' which makes it sound like a long time but it's only been about three and a half months. Three and a half glorious months! Edward is perfect. No, really. He is.

He picks me up every morning and one of my favorite things is his smile when he sees me walking towards his car. The kiss he gives me when I enter his car is also on that list, by the way. We hang out during the week and we go out on weekends when we're not busy studying and Edward doesn't have a game. It really is perfect. And tomorrow night we are going to do it. Have sex. Make love. And I am scared shitless!

I think it's because Edward and I really haven't done a lot since that night on Halloween in his bedroom. It was easy that time because we had both been drinking, which definitely calmed my nerves, but I don't want it to be like that when we finally do it. I want it to be…perfect. A night I will always remember. I'm not stupid, though, and I know that it's going to probably hurt a little bit, even though Edward accidentally deflowered me with his fingers. Alice said that it hurt. A lot. Yep. She and Jasper did it already. After like two weeks! I couldn't imagine moving forward that quickly with Edward but people are just different in that respect, I guess. I certainly don't judge Alice for jumping Jasper as early as she did. Those two are crazy about each other and now she says it feels really good when they do it. But it does make me wonder; is Edward not as interested in me as I am in him? I mean, shouldn't he want to, I don't know, seduce me, or whatever? Sometimes I wish he would just pull me into the backseat of his car and have his way with me, and then other times I'm really glad that he respects me enough to want to wait until I'm ready.

It's all very confusing. And a little scary.

Who the hell am I kidding? It's a lot scary! I have no idea what to do when we finally get to that point. What if I'm not any good and I just sort of lay there? Aren't you supposed to do something during? Also, Edward hasn't really seen me naked. He has seen me with my top off once at the Halloween party but that's it as far as nudity goes. That scares me. I know that Edward has more experience than me and it's probably not a big deal for him to get naked in front of a girl. Sometimes I hate that he's not a virgin, too. And other times I'm glad because then he'll know what to do when the time comes. Like I said before; it's all very confusing.

But it's also wonderful and perfect and, yes, scary at times. I guess that's what it's like being in love.

**Teenagers. They tend to overthink things, right? **

**There will probably be one more chapter later today if I find the time to post it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick update. Sorry I didn't get to this last night, but I fell asleep on the couch before ten pm. Yeah, I lead a thrilling life, I know. ;) **

**Here's Edward for you. **

EPOV

"Hey, Bella. Listen, about tomorrow night…we don't have to…"

_Take our clothes off to have a good time._

_Yeah, quote a lame song to her. That'll work! _

I bang my head on the steering wheel and take a deep breath before looking up at her window. Her light is still on and I've been sitting in my car for half an hour now outside her house, trying to figure out what to say. How do I even get the topic of conversation moving in that direction? A direct approach?

"Hi baby, just stopping by to ask how you'd feel about having sex with me tomorrow night?"

Definitely not. She would probably throw my ass out. God, why is this so hard?

_Because I'm crazy about her. Because she's special. Because I already screwed up once when I accidentally popped her cherry and I don't want to mess this up again._

Determined to have this talk with Bella before the big night, I exit the car and walk over to the side of her house. I almost fall on my ass climbing that damn tree and I know I could have just sent her a text, letting her know that I'm outside, but damn it, I'm going for romance here. I mean, I did promise her that when we got together. I also climbed her tree that night, and see how well that worked out; Bella became my girlfriend.

I can see her now as I sit outside her window; she's in bed, still awake with an unopened book in her lap. Fuck, she is so beautiful just sitting there, twirling her hair like she does when she's thinking hard about something.

_What's on your mind, baby? Are you thinking about me?_

I hope she is, because I think about her all the time when I'm alone. And not just in a dirty way, although I admittedly do that a lot. I think about Bella's smile and how pretty her hair is. I think about how smart and funny and awesome she is. I think about the future a lot too. We'll be going off to college in the fall and I hope we'll be able to go together because the thought of not seeing her every day plain sucks and it kind of hurts in my chest too. I really want to see her now and reach out to knock on her window.

**Okay, so I promise to get another chapter out tonight if I get 200 reviews….Psyche! Like I would really be that lame? Look for another one in, say, twelve hours and have a great Sunday, everyone. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your reviews. I just want to make it really clear that the whole '200 reviews' comment in my last AN was a joke. I thought it was pretty obvious because of the psyche(!) I added, but sometimes I assume too much, it would seem. And apparently, I'm not funny either. ;) **

**I would never blackmail my readers like that, I promise. I cherish all the reviews I receive but ultimately I write for myself because I love it and I would continue to do so even if I got zero reviews. Okay, glad that's settled. On with the story. Here's Bella and 'the huge overreaction of 2012', so to speak. ;)**

BPOV

I keep trying to picture it in my mind. How we are going to do it, I mean. I'm not obsessed with sex, I promise, but this is a big deal for me and I think I'm allowed to obsess about it a little bit. I want it to be good. Not just for me, but for Edward too. But how do I do that? I'm so scared that I'll say or do the wrong thing, or that he won't like the way I look naked. I don't know why I'm feeling so insecure because I'm never usually like that. And it's not like there's anything wrong with my body. I'm not exactly toned, but I'm slender and my boobs are okay, I guess. Edward seems to like them a lot. It's just scary, being that exposed to another person. And not just any person; the boy I'm in love with.

Tap! Tap!

_What the-?_

I look over to my window but I can't see who's outside, tapping. My heart starts racing because I know it could only be one person. I jump out of bed and run to the window, shivering when the cold night air rushes in.

_Edward!_

"Why are you in my tree?" I blurt out, just like last time I found him balancing on a branch.

"Can I come in?"  
>"Of course," I say and open the window completely for him to pass through.<p>

He jumps inside easily and I'm amazed at how agile he is. I would have fallen flat on my face if I ever tried something like that. He doesn't say anything as I close the window. He just stands there looking really nervous for some reason.

"So…what's up?" I finally ask.

"Um, I just wanted to come by," he answers and looks around my room.

"Okay."

"Can we sit down? We kind of need to talk about something."  
><em>We do? This can't be good.<em>

"Sure," I croak and sit down on the edge of my bed.

My heart is already racing. Edward has shown up at my house really late and now he wants to talk. This is bad. This is really bad. Instead of joining me on the bed, he starts pacing, tugging at his hair like he always does when he's agitated.

"Look, Bella," he says suddenly, stopping in his tracks. "About tomorrow night…"

"What about it?" I whisper.

"I've been thinking about it a lot and maybe it's not such a good idea after all. I think we should just drop it. Yeah, we definitely should. We aren't exactly coming from the same place, you know, and we probably want different things. I just feel really, really stupid for not realizing it sooner. So…what do you think?"

_What! Is he breaking up with me? Why is he doing this? Doesn't he want me?_

I look up at him. He's so achingly beautiful standing there with his windblown hair and bright green eyes. He could have any girl he wants and I guess he finally sees that I'm not his type after all. I know that all the beautiful girls in school are just waiting for him to be back on the market and will probably do things with him that I can't even imagine doing. Like the stuff that Alice and I stumbled on when we looked at dirty movies on the internet as sort of a joke, but also because we were curious. Stuff involving having sex with more than one person at a time and having things stuffed in places where I never want anything stuffed. Alice and I ended up laughing hysterically but maybe Edward doesn't think it's funny. Maybe he thinks it's hot. Maybe that's what guys really like. And I won't ever be the kind of girl to do those types of things. Maybe he's decided that he doesn't want a girl who is as inexperienced as me. Maybe he wants to take a different girl to the dance and spend the night with her because she'll know what to do. The thought shatters me.

"Hey, are you crying?"

Edward sounds alarmed.

"No," I lie and look down.

"Baby," he says softly and I feel him kneeling down in front of me. "What's wrong?"

"P-please don't br-break up with m-m-me," I beg, unable to keep my sobs at bay.

I feel like my whole world is ending. Like all my hopes and dreams for the future have been ripped from me. I also feel angry. Angry with myself for begging him not to leave and angry with him for wanting to go. But most of all I feel sad because Edward won't be my boyfriend anymore and I never even got to tell him that I love him.

**Yeah. They're eighteen. Hormonal, impulsive and seriously lacking in communication skills. I really miss those days. *sigh* (That was me being funny again, by the way) ;)**

**More tomorrow! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Early update today 'cause I've got stuff to do tonight. Zumba class. Not sure why I even bother going. Everyone else looks all 'muy caliente' and I look like I'm doing a rusty version of 'the robot'. Gets me sweating, though, so I guess it's not a total loss. **

**Here's Edward, who probably should have jerked off before he left his house, so he wouldn't be so easily distracted all the time. **

EPOV

I am freaking the fuck out! Bella is crying her eyes out and I can't understand a word she's saying, or blubbering, actually. Suddenly she lunges forward and almost knocks me on my ass. She is clinging to me like she's afraid I'll go somewhere and I have no idea what's going on. Was she really that excited about getting the room tomorrow night? I'll get her ten rooms if she'll just stop crying!

"Bella. Baby, tell me what's wrong," I ask again, hoping for a clearer answer this time.

I make her lift her head up. She has puffy red eyes and a slightly swollen nose but I still think she's the prettiest girl I've ever seen. That's how crazy I am about her. She sucks in a deep breath which lessens her crying a little and I really, really hope she'll tell me what the hell is going on.

"I know I'm not experienced and I don't know a lot of stuff about boys but I thought you didn't care about that," she rushes out. "Just please don't break up with me."

_What the fuck? _

"Bella-"

"And I know I'm not sexy like a lot of other girls at school but I'm not a prude, Edward. I swear! I mean, I probably won't ever do any of that weird up the butt stuff…"

Bella's rant continues but I can't hear it. I think I'm shell-shocked. She thinks I'm breaking up with her? No. Fucking. Way. God, what did I say? I play my words back to myself and then I want to kick my own ass. It _did _sort ofsound like that! I am such an idiot.

_Whoa! Wait a second. Did Bella just talk about…anal?_

What is she thinking? That I'd break up if she wasn't into that? Again, no fucking way. She doesn't want that? Fine by me. I know tons of guys fantasize about it and watch mass amounts of porn where it's heavily featured, but I've honestly never understood it and frankly, I think it's a little gross. I'm just not that kind of guy, I guess. When I fantasize about sex with Bella it's pretty simple; me and her naked in a bed. That's all I need. Her. Naked. Mmm…

"Edward!"

"Huh?" I look up.

Bella is upset again and I am such an idiot, getting lost in sex fantasies when she's on the verge of more tears. What the hell is wrong with me?

"I don't want to break up!" I blurt.

"You, you don't?" she hiccups.

"No! Not ever, Bella. I swear!"

"But then why did you say all that stuff about not wanting to go to the dance with me?" she asks.

"Of course I want to go to the dance with you," I assure her. "It's the thing afterwards I was talking about. You know, the hotel room and…everything."

"Oh," she says quietly. "Don't you want to? Don't you want…me?"

I groan, because I just know that I'll regret the words coming out my mouth. I'll regret them when I'm alone and horny as fuck, but this isn't about me. It's about Bella and she's the most important thing in the world. In my world, anyway.

"Of course I do," I say softly. "God, you have no idea how much I want that. How much I want to do everything with you."

"Then I don't understand," she says, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"I know you don't and I'm so sorry for making you think that I was going to end things between us. That's the last thing I want, believe me."

"I don't want that either," she whispers. "You really scared me."

"I'm so sorry," I say again, because, really, I can't say it enough when I've acted like a total ass.

Thankfully, Bella is a forgiving person and moves closer until she fully seated in my lap with her arms and legs wrapped around me. I hold her closely and smell her hair because no one is watching me and I can totally get away with doing something girly like that here. She shifts a little, lets out a small sigh and my mind races straight back to the gutter where it's pretty much taken up permanent residence ever since I got my first boner. I can't help it. I'm eighteen. There's an insanely hot girl pressed up against me. And of course, now, at the worst possible time, I get hard. Sometimes it really fucking blows being a guy.

**Yeah, yeah, I know Bella is being a bit wimpy but she's young and in love for the first time. I can remember what that was like. Can you? :)**

**They still need to talk, though, right? I mean, I can't just let them make out now because Edward got a woody. Can I? **

**More tomorrow! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews. It's wonderful to know that I am not completely off when it comes to writing the thoughts and feelings of a teenager. What does that say about me, though? I'm young at heart? Yup, let's go with that. It sounds much better than immature. :) **

**Here's Bella for you. **

BPOV

I'm about ninety percent relieved and ten percent embarrassed. Relieved that Edward doesn't want to break up and embarrassed because I think I may have overreacted a tiny bit. I really need to stop being so insecure. Edward hasn't ever given me any indication to make me think that he isn't completely happy having me for his girlfriend and then I completely freak out over a few little words. And deep down I know that Edward isn't the kind of guy who would just dump me. If we were having problems he's the sort of person who would try and work things out. I know that, of course, and I feel really stupid for thinking that he was ending things so abruptly. I sigh happily, knowing that we're okay, but Edward makes this weird grunting noise and moves his hands to my hips to lift me off him.

"Am I too heavy?" I ask and lift my head to look at him to find his cheeks looking a little flushed.

"Eh, no," he says and lets out a nervous laugh. "Um, but maybe we should get up."

His eyes dart down to where I'm almost sitting on him and that's when I realize that a part of Edward is already up.

_Oh, my…_

My whole face turns crimson and it's impossible to hide the fact that I now know that Edward is…hard. Very hard, by the looks of it. I feel like I should be embarrassed by this discovery but in actuality I like it a lot. Edward is turned on and I haven't even touched him. I can see how it strains against the buttons on his fly and I wonder what it would feel like if I run my hand over the fabric of his jeans.

_Stop staring at it, you pervert!_

I try to look away but I just can't. It's not like anyone can blame me for being curious. I mean, I've only ever touched it once and I could barely see it in the dark room at Edward's party. It's really no wonder I'm so nervous about all this sex stuff considering how inexperienced I am. One drunken hand job does not an expert make. Or something like that.

"Can I see it?"

_Oh, God! I didn't just ask him that! _

"What?" Edward sputters.

"Nothing," I squeak and look down to hide my embarrassment. "Never mind."

It's so quiet in my room that you can almost hear, not a pin drop, but rather my stomach. I'm totally mortified! Will Edward think I'm a weirdo for asking stupid things like that? Sometimes, I feel like my mind just sort of stalls whenever I'm around him and that never happens to me otherwise. I don't want to brag but I've always thought of myself as being smart and I do have the grades to prove it. But then I go and blurt out stuff like that. It makes me wonder if being in love also makes you a little dim.

I force myself to look up at my boyfriend who is watching me like…well, I'm actually not sure. At least he isn't looking at me like he thinks I'm a moron but there's something in his eyes now, something sort of intense.

"You can if you want to," he suddenly says, and the husky tone to his voice does strange things to my insides.

_Holy…_

While I am still technically a virgin, I have a feeling that the innocence of my eyes will be seriously compromised in just a few moments. Am I ready for this? To see it, and possibly, almost definitely touch it? I'm nervous, but I'm also excited that we're finally doing this. I want this. I want to do everything with Edward, just like he said, and this seems like a good place to start.

**Show of hands. Who else wants to see what Edward is packing? ;) Do you think he'll go through with it or will he remember that they're supposed to talk and stuff? What will win out, brains or hormones? Tune in tomorrow to find out! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all your responses. Seems like the majority of you believe that hormones will win out. ;)**

**Here's Edward! **

EPOV

I want to kick my own ass! Again! I just offered to whip out my dick and show it to Bella. How romantic is that? I get that she's curious and I'm pretty sure I'm the only guy she has ever done anything more with than simply kissing, which means that she probably hasn't ever really seen one.

_Fuck! I haven't even kissed her tonight. All I've done is scare her into thinking I was breaking up and tell her that she can look at my junk. Romeo's got nothing on me!_

"Okay," Bella says in this really soft, sweet voice. "Show me."

She's still blushing, but she's also got that look of determination on her face I know so well by now. It's the same look she gets when faced with a difficult math problem and my girl always solves it. Apparently, she's also getting ready to solve the mystery of what's lurking inside my pants. And it's not like I don't want to show her, because I sure as hell do. If I take it out, then she might just touch it, as well. And, honestly, who would say no to that? But while I really want her hand on my dick I also want this to be romantic for Bella because that's what I promised her. I can have both, though, right?

"Hey, we're doing this all wrong," I croon softly and lean forward.

"What do you mean?"

"We haven't even kissed tonight."

"Oh."  
>She blushes again.<p>

"I'm sorry," she murmurs. "I didn't mean for it be so…clinical, I guess. I don't…I don't really know what I'm doing."

"Just kiss me," I whisper.

She draws a deep breath and leans in to close the short distance between our faces and then it's just…magic. I can't really explain it but whenever Bella and I kiss it's the best thing ever. It's better than hitting a homerun or scoring the winning goal in the championship game. It's better than getting an A in Biology which is my least favorite subject, but also my favorite, because Bella is my lab partner, and it's definitely better than the few times I've had sex. Kissing my girl is just magic. So you can imagine how excited I am about having actual sex with her at some point because that will just completely blow my mind. The thought of being with Bella, naked, warm and beautiful, makes me groan against her mouth which immediately causes her to part her lips so that I can get a taste. And, fuck me, if she doesn't taste like perfection on my tongue as I slowly stroke it against hers. She moans softly and I can't help myself; I need more, I need her closer.

She lets out a surprised little sound when my hands slide down her back, way down, until they are actually grabbing her ass so that I can pull her all the way onto my lap. I pull back from the kiss for a moment. I want to make sure that I'm not crossing any lines here.

"Is this okay?" I ask and flex my hands a little.

She nods quickly and leans in for more kissing, which I am definitely up for, plus now I get to touch Bella where I haven't really been able to before and it is awesome. After about two seconds of groping I am convinced that my girl is blessed with the best ass in the state of Washington. Bella is really slender but somehow she has an amazing rack _and _a round, firm ass which my hands are all over at the moment. Usually, she wears jeans so it's impossible to get a good feel but tonight she's in pajama pants and I am taking full advantage of that fact. Also, it's insanely hot being able to trace my fingertips over her panty line and imagine what she's wearing underneath.

It doesn't take very long before Bella starts getting a little squirmy on top of me, deepening our kisses and even moaning into my mouth. It's fantastic! The not so fantastic part, though, is that we're not really in a good position for her to be grinding on me. My jeans are too tight and my dick is being squeezed, but not in a good way, so I decide that it's time to lose my pants if Bella is okay with that. I mean, she did ask to see me naked, right? Time to move this to the bed.

**Yep, sure seems like Edward has forgotten why he came over in the first place. ;) **

**Did you really think he was just going to whip it out? I know he's eighteen but he wants this to be romantic for Bella so he'll work up to that part. Besides, who wouldn't love a good make out session with Edward? **

**More tomorrow! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for your reviews. They make me grin like a fool. :) **

BPOV

I can't help but moan when Edward's hands on my butt tighten. Who knew I would like being touched there so much? Then suddenly I feel him moving underneath me, uncurling his legs, and before I know it he's standing up while I'm clinging to him. How the hell did he manage to do that? He didn't even stumble!

"What…"

He grins at my obvious confused expression and shifts me a little by giving my backside a firm squeeze. I run my hands down over his arms, feeling his flexed muscles underneath his shirt with genuine wonder. He is holding my whole weight like it's no big deal at all. Sometimes I forget just how big Edward is compared to me, how strong he is. I'm 5 foot 4 and 120 pounds which is pretty average for a girl my age, I think. But Edward is at least 6 feet probably weighs 190 pounds. That's like a grown man! My boyfriend is essentially a real grownup. He's got muscles, he needs to shave every day and he's as tall as my dad. I still feel like a kid sometimes; I like Saturday morning cartoons and finding the prize in the cereal box, and sometimes I miss riding my bike everywhere like I did when I was in junior high. But I'm also excited about college, moving out and doing adult things. Especially doing adult things with my beautiful boyfriend.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asks softly, breaking through my contemplations.

"Yeah. You're really strong," I admire, while touching his biceps again.

"You're as light as a feather," he lies sweetly and crawls onto the bed with me still hanging onto him.

Edward wastes no time at all after he's placed me on my back and is kissing me with an unexpected urgency that makes my toes curl in excitement and my stomach twist with nerves at the same time. His hands are everywhere. Well, not _everywhere_, but it's pretty darn close. They stroke up and down my back, crawl down to grab my butt and then one of them sneaks to my front to cup my breast. All the while he's kissing me almost like he's hungry, like he can't get enough of me. It all feels so good and I can't help but imagine how much better it would be if I was undressed. If there wasn't any fabric between us at all and our naked skin was touching. Everywhere.

_Holy moley. _

"Should I take off my pants now?" Edward breathes against the skin on my neck before kissing me there.

Yes, he definitely should, but I also really need to just moment to myself to calm down before we proceed.

"Um…"

"Shit!" Edward curses and lifts his head. "I'm sorry, that sounded really-"

"No!" I interrupt his unnecessary apology. "I just…I need the bathroom, err, first."

"Oh, okay," he says and moves away so I can get off the bed.

I turn at the door and look at the truly amazing sight of Edward being in my room, unsupervised by adults. Anything could happen tonight.

"Don't go anywhere, 'k?"

He nods slowly and his eyes don't leave mine for a second until I walk out in the hallway and rush to the bathroom.

_Oh, my God! Edward is in my bed right now! And Charlie won't be back until tomorrow morning! _

This is huge. I almost wish it wasn't so late or I would have totally grabbed my phone to text Alice. What does this mean? What are we going to do tonight? Will we make out or go all the way? Edward wants to take his pants off and I'm just in my pajamas! I check myself in the mirror. Thankfully, my eyes aren't red anymore but my cheeks are flushed and my hair is a little on the tangled side. I quickly brush it, feeling thankful that I showered before bedtime so I don't have to worry about not smelling nice. Next, I check my underwear, feeling relieved when I see that I am wearing one of my nicer pairs. They're nothing like the lacy ones I wore at the Halloween party, just plain cotton boy briefs, but they're a pretty purple color and I like the way they ride low on my hips. I look at myself in the mirror again and smile. Yes, this is happening. I trust Edward and I trust myself not to go further than I really want. I smile even wider. The boy I love is in my bed and I am not going to miss out on this opportunity to at least round a base or two with him tonight.

_At the very least. _

**Weee! Exciting! ;) **

**Okay, so as you can now see, Charlie is not at home. I know that some of you were worried that he was going to bust in on them. That won't happen. They are all alone, all night. Oh, the possibilities…**

**More tomorrow! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sure most of you noticed that FFN was fail yesterday which is why I didn't update. **

**But today is a new day, and also my birthday! :) I'll post the next chapter later today to make up for the one you didn't get yesterday. **

**Here's Edward! (And I didn't mean for that to sound all 'heeere's Johnny!' even if it kind of does.) ;) **

EPOV

I fall back on the bed after Bella leaves the room, shamelessly adjusting my dick which I really want to let loose from the prison of my pants, or something similar that doesn't make me sound like a crap romance novel. Fuck, I want her so badly! I never knew a girl could affect me like this. Whenever I'm with Bella I want to rip her clothes off and fuck her senseless, and at the same time I want to hold her hand and treat her nicely and bring her flowers and candy.

_Damn, I should I have brought her something tonight._

Of course, I have a present for her already wrapped at home that I want to give her tomorrow before the dance. It's a really pretty silver necklace that my mom helped me pick out. Bella isn't into ostentatious stuff and we both agreed that simple was probably better in her case. The necklace has a small heart pendant and I'm sort of hoping that Bella will know what I'm trying to say with it, because I'm definitely not good at talking about my feelings. And I don't know a lot about romance and what you're supposed to do when you're, you know, in love. But I do feel that way about her, and to be honest, I think I have from the moment I met her. I know perfection when I see it and she is it. Now I just have to do whatever I possibly can to not screw this up, because I think Bella feels the same way about me. Seeing her so scared because she thought I was breaking up was both horrible and wonderful. I hate to see her cry, but it also makes me believe that her feelings are as strong as mine and that makes me feel on top of the world!

I want everything with her; go to the stupid school dances and then prom with her as my date, spend the summer hanging out with our friends having fun, and then in the fall I want us to go to college together. Bella can get in pretty much anywhere and as long as they have a decent athletics program I'm happy. I want us to live together, too, and maybe get like, a dog or something. There's so much. And tonight I really, _really _want to have sex with her. But I also know that mostly, that's my dick talking. I want it to be right with Bella, when she's ready for it. And I think we need to have a talk before we take things any further, physically, I mean.

That _is _the reason I came over here, I suddenly remember.

"Fuck," I groan quietly and stare up at the ceiling. "Stop grabbing her ass and talk to her."

I have to come clean with Bella before we do anything else. We haven't really talked about the past and I'm not sure if Bella knows that I'm not a virgin. I think she suspects it but I owe her the truth. I want our first time together to be really good for the both of us and I need to make sure we're on the same page before that happens. Openness and honesty is important in a loving relationship. That's what my dad always says, anyway. I think it's the right thing to do; have a serious talk with Bella when she comes back from the bathroom.

And then afterwards we can totally do it, right?

**Excellent plan, Edward. A little talk and then to the good stuff! ;) **

**More later today! **

**Also, in case you didn't see, I posted my entry for The Age of Edward contest called A Love not meant for this World. Gladiatorward, anyone? ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Second chapter of the day, as promised. Thank you for all the birthday greetings! :) I had a great day with my family and friends.**

**Here's Bella for you. **

BPOV

"Hey," I whisper, standing in the doorway to my room, feeling a little shy suddenly.

"Come here," Edward says, holding his hand out to me from where he's sitting on the bed. "We need to talk."

"Okay."  
>I turn off the lights, approach cautiously and sit down, facing him, while I take his offered hand.<p>

"The reason I came over tonight," he starts slowly. "It was because I wanted to talk about tomorrow and, um, the sleepover at the hotel."

I nod and he continues.

"I'm worried that we might have had different…expectations…about staying the night."

"You wanted to have sex, right?" I whisper.

"Well, yes," he admits. "But only if that's what you want too."

"Yeah, I do."

"Really?"

His eyes are wide.

"Well, I sort of figured that we would," I say. "We've been going out a while and we're both eighteen."

"But that doesn't mean that we have to," he assures me. "We can wait. I'm not in any hurry, or anything, and I know that it was my idea to get the room, but I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you."

"You're not."

"And…" he draws a breath. "I have to tell you that I'm not a…I mean, I've done it…before."

"Yeah, I know. I didn't think you hadn't…before," I say quietly. "Um, how many girls?"

"Two."

Two? That's not a lot. I can deal with that, I guess.

"Does it bother you?" he asks. "I know I can't change anything, but Bella, they weren't…I've never had a girlfriend before, and now I just kind of wish I'd waited. Waited for you."

I'm not sure what to say. Part me wishes that, too, but on the other hand it's good that he'll know what to do and I would never make Edward feel guilty about something he did when we weren't even together.

"No, it's okay," I nod. "Uh, do I know any of them?"

"No!" Edward shakes his head. "It was a really long time ago, before I even moved here. It was stupid, and I was just a kid, and it really wasn't…like I imagined, you know?"  
>"Um, no. Not really."<p>

Edward sighs and caresses the back of my hand with his fingertips.

"I thought it was supposed to be so awesome and it wasn't at all," he says. "I mean, it was okay, but afterwards I didn't really, I don't know, _feel_ anything. It was just…empty, because I didn't care about them and they didn't care about me. It was just stupid."

I contemplate this for a moment. Okay, so Edward had sex three years ago, before he moved here. Jeez, as a fifteen year old? That's so young. But I'm glad that he hasn't done it with any of the girls at school, like Tanya or Jessica. I know he has hooked up with them in the past, kissing and stuff at parties, but I've gone on dates too, so I guess we're even, or whatever. I decide that it doesn't matter. Edward and I are together now and that matters. A lot.

"Do you…" I hesitate.

"What?" he asks softly.

"Do you think it will be, um, better…with me?"

"Yes," he answers without hesitation.

"Oh," I flush. "How do you know?"

He leans forward and presses his lips gently against mine. I respond immediately and tilt my head slightly for easier access to his delicious mouth. Soon we're using our tongues as well and my body is starting to feel all tingly and warm.

"That's how," Edward breathes in a hoarse voice. "That's how I know it will be fucking amazing with you."

_Oh, my! I think he's right!_

**I think he's right, too. Go for it, Bella and Edward! ;)**

**More tomorrow! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Not much to say today. I'm home alone with the kids and since it's colder than a witch's tit outside we're watching Tangled and eating candy. Probably not something that gets you nominated for 'Mother of the year' but we're sure having a good time. ;) **

**Here's Edward for you. **

EPOV

Bella blushes in response to my words and lies down on the bed.

"Come here," she whispers.

_Hell, yes!_

I stretch out on my side next to her, placing my hand on her waist to pull her closer. She's so small but somehow she fits perfectly, all her soft curves pressed against me.

"Hey," I whisper and lift my hand to touch her face.

"Hey," she whispers back.

Her eyes are so pretty and the way she looks at me right now makes my stomach feel tight, but not in a bad way. I don't know what to say next so instead I lean in and kiss her. Things heat up quickly; my tongue is stroking hers, her hand slips up under my shirt and I grab her ass again, pressing her against my groin. I want our clothes off, I want to feel her naked skin, I want her hand on my dick and then maybe even her mouth. I want. I want. I want.

_But what does Bella want?_

"What do you want?" I pant and kiss her again before she can answer.

After another long, deep kiss that makes my heart pound and my dick throb, I finally let her up for air.

"I…I want to see you now," she breathes. "Can I, please?"

I almost laugh because, one, my girl is always so polite, and two, there's no way I would ever refuse her. Bella starts tugging at my shirt and I sit up quickly to whip it over my head before lying down next to her again.

"I'd forgotten that you have chest hair," she whispers and runs her fingertips over my skin. "It's really soft. I like it."

I just grin at her, hoping that she'll move her hand even lower to where I am definitely not soft. I know that I have to be patient and do this at a pace that Bella is comfortable with, since we would already be naked if it were entirely up to me. But because this isn't a random hookup and the girl next to me matters more than anything, I lay perfectly still while she slowly touches my chest and arms so gently that it almost tickles. It's maddening being this close without touching her too and my hands are itching to explore everything underneath her pajamas. I am also extremely eager to see if my somewhat hazy memories from Halloween are accurate, because if they are…damn. I've seen my share of naked women in movies and stuff, but none of them can hold a candle to Bella.

"Now you?" I whisper and reach out to fiddle with one of the buttons on her top.

"Is it okay if I turn off the rest of the light first?" she asks and points to the small lamp on her bedside table.

_Noooo._

I am whining on the inside because on one hand, I want Bella to feel comfortable but on the other, I really want to see her. She senses my hesitation and starts fidgeting.

"It's just, um, I'm not really sure, uh," she mumbles.

"Please let me see you," I practically beg. "You don't have anything to be embarrassed of, I swear. You're perfect."

"I am not," she says, but at least she's smiling again.

"Please?"

She nods quickly and starts unbuttoning her top but I stop her fumbling hands.

"Let me," I whisper and kiss her lips.

Bella's tension disappears as the kiss deepens and I slowly open the buttons one by one, feeling pretty cocky when I discover how deftly I can do it using only one hand. I kiss her mouth one more time and then slide my lips down to nip at her earlobe.

"Relax, baby," I whisper. "It's just you and me, right?"

She exhales and nods her head while I kiss her neck, going lower and lower until I reach the collar on her top. I run the flat of my palm down her naked torso, between her barely covered breasts, until I reach her cute little bellybutton and then journey upwards again. My greedy fingers expose more of her naked skin until finally, _finally,_ I get to see her topless. And she _is_ perfect! My memories don't do her justice at all. She is all pale smooth skin that I want to run my hands and then my tongue over. I stare at her tits like I've never seen anything so fascinating and maybe I haven't because they're just…fuck, I am so hard right now!

"Edward?"  
>Bella's soft whisper reaches my ears and reminds me that there's actually a girl attached to those luscious perky breasts. A girl, who is probably feeling more than a little shy and self-conscious thanks to my ogling. My eyes find hers. My lips find hers. My tongue finds hers. I groan when she presses herself against me and roll on top of her to lie between her parted legs.<p>

"Fuck, Bella," I moan, as I clumsily pull her top all the way off. "You're so beautiful, so fucking hot!"

"R-really?" she pants.

"Yes!" I practically growl and shift a little to give my right hand easier access to touch her. "God, I want you."

I grab her breast, loving the feel of the plump firm flesh and roll her nipple between my thumb and index finger before giving it a little tug.

"Oh," Bella moans arches into my hand as my mouth finds her again.

I can feel myself winding up, losing control. I want her. I want inside her. My hand moves down to the edge of her pajama pants, beyond ready to slip inside. But I have to wait. I _have_ to. Bella is calling the shots tonight.

"Okay?" I whisper and caress her soft stomach.

"You first," she says. "I want to see you."

I grin. Whatever Bella wants, Bella gets.

**Oh, my. Things are heating up, aren't they? Time to find out what kind of heat Edward is packing. By the way, you may notice that the chapters are getting longer. That's 'cause there's smut afoot. ;) **

**More later today! Yes, today. I have chapter to spare because I didn't post for a few days when I went home and we need to get back on schedule to finish this for Valentine's Day, don't we? :) Surely, that deserves a "YAY, awesome!" review? ;) **


	12. Chapter 12

**So apparently I shouldn't go ahead and promise two updates in one day when FFN continues to act up and keeps me from signing in. :(**

**Anyway, here's the chapter I couldn't post last night. There will (possibly, if FFN lets me) be another one tonight. **

**Now, where were we? Oh, right. About to take Edward's pants off. ;) **

BPOV

He is so hot. My beautiful boyfriend, shirtless with disheveled hair, lying above me.

"You want to see me?" he murmurs and kisses me. "All of me?"  
>"Yes, please."<p>

Without hesitation, he reaches down and starts unbuttoning the fly on his jeans, wriggling around until he's able to slide off his shoes and then push his pants down his long legs. He sits up quickly, removes them and then his socks until he's just in his boxers. They're nice. Dark grey and snug around his narrow hips. So snug. My mouth goes a little dry when I see how they're tented in front.

"Ready?" he asks, dropping back down on his side next to me.

I nod dumbly, my eyes still complete fixed on his crotch. Then, as if it's the most natural thing in the world, he lifts his lower half slightly and pulls his boxer down to his knees. Edward is naked. Naked! And huge! I don't remember it being this…massive. He squirms around to get his boxers all the way off and the movement causes his peen to bob a little. I can't help it; I giggle.

"Are you laughing at me?" Edward asks.

Instantly, I'm mortified. But when I finally tear my gaze away from _it_ and steal a glance at his face I can see the humor in his eyes.

"No," I whisper and shake my head. "There's definitely nothing funny about, um, _that_."

"Hey," Edward says and moves closer. "Don't be nervous."

I try to swallow, but it's impossible. Don't be nervous? How can I not be?

"It's really…"

_Huge!_

"Big," I finish and feel my cheeks scorch.

"It's average, I think," Edward shrugs. "About seven, seven and a half inches, give or take."

I gape at him.

"You-you've measured it?" I squeak.

"Sure," he grins. "I'm pretty sure every guy has at some point."

"Oh."

I have no idea what to say about that, but now I'm bombarded with mental images of all the boys in school doing exactly that. I don't think I'll ever look at a ruler the same way again! And I'm pretty sure that Edward measured incorrectly because that looks like more than seven inches to me!

"Bella," Edward says softly, pulling me into his arms. "I mean it, don't be nervous. We won't do anything that you don't want to, I promise."

"It's just…I've only ever seen yours and I didn't even get a good look at the party," I explain. "I've never done anything like this before. Except with you that time."

"Thank God," he says with a smile. "That's means you're all mine."  
>I roll my eyes at his predictable comment but can't help but grin.<p>

"Of course, I'm yours."

"Mmm," he hums and starts kissing my neck. "I like the sound of that."

His hand slides down my back, until he reaches my butt which he grabs none too gently, and presses me against him. Or presses me against _it_, to be perfectly accurate. I know that I've touched him before, but I am way more nervous this time. I'm sober, for one thing, and it's just different now. On the night of the party I knew for certain that I wouldn't go all the way with Edward, but I can't really make that claim tonight. Touching could lead to so much more and I'm okay with that. Gathering up all my courage, I start moving my hands across Edward's naked skin. There's a lot of it because he's so large and I make sure to touch him all over; his strong arms, his broad shoulders, his well-muscled back. I hesitate for a moment before I reach down to caress his ass. Yes, I can say ass. I need to stop being so prim and proper all the time. To prove that to myself I grab a hold of Edward's ass and he moans in response.

"Mmm, that's good," he mumbles and reaches down to hold my hand before moving it around to his front, very slowly.

"Will you touch me?" he asks between kisses. "I've dreamed about your hand on my cock ever since Halloween."

Oh, my God! Edward just referred to his penis as cock and it's ridiculously hot hearing him use such a dirty word. It makes me wonder which words he uses for my girl parts. He lets go of my hand, leaving the decision up to me, and instead starts touching my breasts, something he is really, really good at.

"I love the way you feel," he whispers, kissing his way down my neck and chest.

Then he cups my breast in one hand and suddenly his lips ghost over my nipple, ever so gently, before his tongue darts out and flicks across it. It feels so good I can hardly stand it and yet I want even more. Thankfully, Edward wraps his lips around it and sucks down, making my hips buck up. His hand abandons my boob and moves down to my pajama pants again, sliding back and forth across my belly.

"Oh, please," I moan and lift my lower half.

"Do you want me to touch you?" he murmurs, pushing his fingertips underneath the fabric. "Touch you here?"  
>"Y-yes," I stutter.<p>

He looks up at me and grins crookedly while his hand slowly dips inside my panties.

"So soft," he whispers, moving across my mound, stroking my pubic hair. "You're so soft here."

Alice and I had a long and heated debate over whether or not I should shave it all off for the big night. I said no, she said yes. I won out in the end. I don't want to be all bald down there like I'm in a porno. It would be weird, and not like me at all. And I want to feel comfortable around Edward, like myself. So I've kept it like I always have; trimmed but natural. And my boyfriend doesn't seem put off by it at all, judging from his gentle caresses. He dips his fingers lower and I spread my legs, but before he can touch me where I really want him to, he retracts his hand completely and starts pulling down my pants.

"I want you naked," he says in this really seductive voice that pretty much turns me into goo.

I moan into his mouth when he kisses me deeply, stroking my tongue with his.

"Do you want that, baby?" he asks. "Do you want to be naked with me?"

_Gah! Yes, more than anything!_

Instead of shouting it out loud, I nod quickly and watch as his eyes light up with excitement. He makes quick work of my pants and panties, sliding them off me without hesitation. I am quivering with nerves and excitement when he lies down next to me and pulls me flush against him. We're naked!

"Don't be scared," he whispers and cups my face in his large hands.

"I'm not," I whisper back, because it's the truth.

I'm terribly nervous, yes, but I'm definitely not scared anymore. I want this. I want Edward. To prove it I lean in to kiss him while my hand reaches down to touch him, finally. He's large and warm and so very, very hard. It's incredible knowing that I caused such a reaction in him. I stroke him slowly and he groans.

Without warning, Edward rolls on top of me, attacking my mouth with wild kisses. He supports his weight on one elbow and uses his free hand to roam all over me; my breasts, my belly, my ass. He lifts my leg over his hip and then there's definite touching of things, down there, him sliding against me. It makes me gasp and Edward releases my lips immediately and drops his head onto my shoulder. I can feel his labored breathing wafting warm moist air across my chest and the way his fingers clench and release into the duvet underneath us.

"Bella, I'm sorry," he grounds out. "I need to calm the fuck down."

He lifts his face, eyes remorseful.

"I didn't scare you, did I?" he asks cautiously.

"No," I say and shake my head for emphasis.

"I wouldn't ever do it like that," he says firmly.

"I know."

Edward shifts on top of me, moving so we're still pressed together but he's not directly between my thighs anymore.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asks gently and pushes some stray hairs back behind my ears. "We don't have to. I mean, this is happening pretty fast and we haven't talked about protection and stuff."

Just the fact that Edward is the one to bring up protection makes me swoon. I'm always hearing stories about stupid girls whose boyfriends convince them to go without and then they end up pregnant or get Chlamydia. Of course, Edward isn't like that. He wants both of us to feel safe. I draw a deep breath which makes my breasts press up against Edward's chest and he gets distracted.

"So beautiful," he mumbles, mostly to himself, before his eyes find mine again and he grins sheepishly.

"I want to," I blurt out. "I mean, I…I want us to do it."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. And as far as protection goes I'm good. Um, I'm covered, you know?"

"Pills?" he guesses.

"Yeah, but they don't protect against everything. Should we also…I mean, should you wear a condom?"

"That's probably a good idea," Edward nods, looking pensive. "I haven't ever done it without but I'll be able to…I'll last longer if I'm wearing one."

"Oh." I flush.

I hadn't even considered that. Edward looks a little flustered too.

"I just don't want to disappoint you," he mumbles and leans down to nuzzle my neck with his lips. "I want it to be good for you."

"It will be," I whisper and wrap my arms around him. "It will be, because I'm with you."

_Because I love you so much._

**Okay, so I know that most of you are probably used to reading about an Edward with a nine inch cock, but I just **_**couldn't **_**write that. Seriously, nine inches? Really? No, sorry, and especially not on a teenager. Maybe Edward just isn't fully grown yet or maybe he's just got a nice, slightly above average peen, and not a porn star dick. And yeah, I have it on good authority that guys measure them. ;) Okay, that's enough of the penis talk. Leave me a review and keep your fingers crossed that FFN doesn't go all wonky again tonight. And have a great Monday, everyone! :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Who's up for a little 'Bow chicka wow wow'? ;)**

**I know some of you wanted them to wait until Valentine's Day, but the story is called The Night **_**before**_** Valentine's Day, which means…Nah, no need to spell it out. You're smart people. :)**

**This is one long ass chapter and pretty much the reason why I couldn't in good conscience call this a drabble fic, per se. Keeping the smut nice and short just isn't my style. *Grins***

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

She's right. I can do this. I can make it good for her. I want it to be good for her. No, scratch that: I want it to be fucking awesome for her. But I can do that without having sex, I realize. I can make her come tonight and we can wait until tomorrow night for the grand finale, so to speak. Maybe that would be better? Tomorrow we have a great hotel room and champagne and all that stuff.

"We can wait until tomorrow after the dance," I say. "The room is really nice with a big bed and if that's more like what you've pictured in your head? We can just touch each other tonight. Make each other feel good."

To demonstrate exactly what I'm talking about I start kissing her neck and then quickly move lower still. I really, really love her tits. They're amazing; soft, yet firm with pretty pink nipples that harden in my mouth. Bella moans when I suck on them and I shift a little to give myself better room to work with. I want to touch her all over now. The moment my hand moves down her stomach she opens her legs for me. She really wants this too. Oh, she is so soft. I'm kind of glad that she still has hair down there. When we first got together on Halloween I expected her to be waxed or something but that's probably just because I've watched so much porn and they're always completely bare. But Bella isn't like those women I've seen on my computer screen. She's warm and real and in my arms. And when she moans it doesn't sound fake. It's as natural as she is and I love that.

"Do you want to wait until tomorrow?" I ask and lift my head to look at her.

"No," she shakes her head.

_Holy shit!_

"Really?" I gulp. "Tonight? Here?"

"Yes, here in my bed," she says. "This is perfect. I don't need all that other stuff. Just you and me, like you said."

My head is spinning. She is so beautiful and naked and we're going to do it now. Not just have sex but make love. And I'm probably going to hurt her in the process, like I did on Halloween. Fuck, I don't want to make her cry again! I try to gather my thoughts and think about what I should do to make this as easy on her as possible. I have to make sure that she's really turned on first. No, I should make her come first. Yes, definitely, because once I'm inside her, condom or no, I won't last long at all.

_Shit, why didn't I jerk off before coming over here?_

Well, I can't do anything about that now. I just need to focus on her first. Make her come and then when she's all relaxed and wet I hope I'll be able to get inside her without hurting her. I can't deny that I also have a very selfish reason for wanting to do it this way. If I make it good for Bella she'll want to do it again, and soon. Maybe even tomorrow? Then we'll have the whole night together in that big bed with nothing stopping us and no worries about hurting her. We can make love again and again, in all kinds of positions that I've imagined in my head. The thought makes me kind of dizzy.

"Um, Edward, are you okay?"

"Hmm?"

"You haven't said anything. Do _you_ want to wait until tomorrow?"

"No way!"

Bella laughs a little at my forceful answer and I smile in return.

"I mean, no," I say softly. "I want you, Bella."

"Good, I'm ready," she whispers and parts her legs beneath me, giving me complete access.

Fuck, I am _so_ ready to go, but I know that she really isn't.

"Not yet," I say in my most determined voice.

"Not yet?" she echoes.

"No, not yet," I whisper and kiss her before sliding my lips across her jaw until I reach her ear. "First, I want to make you come."

Bella inhales sharply and I smile while I nip at her earlobe.

"Would you like that, baby? To feel my hands on you?"

"Y-yes," she stutters and closes her eyes.

"That's good," I breathe and feel her shiver. "Just relax and I'll make you feel so fucking fantastic, baby, I promise."

I have no idea how I'm suddenly channeling this suave lover-lover man who seems to know exactly what he's talking about, but Bella likes it a whole lot when I talk to her like that so of course I'm more than happy to continue even though I'm not nearly as confident as I am letting on. It was a lot easier being all seductive and shit on Halloween when we were both pretty drunk and now I am feeling like I'm a virgin too. It's been a long time since I've had sex and it was so awkward and clumsy the few times it happened that I really don't feel like I know what I'm supposed to do. I mean, of course I know about inserting tab A into slot B but there's gotta be more to it this time around. What Bella and I are doing won't just be a quick fuck in the backseat of a car which was how my first time was executed.

Back then, I didn't care that it happened like that. In fact, I felt pretty proud of myself for having been with a junior girl when I was still just a freshman. I was already on the football team since I was big for my age and most of the guys I hung out with were juniors so it just seemed natural that I should spend time with older girls too. But now I wish that I hadn't. I honestly wasn't bullshitting Bella when I said that I should have waited for her. Kate, the girl who was my first, was nice enough and pretty hot too, but that was all. She pulled me into her car after a game one night and I'm embarrassed to say that the whole thing was over in ten minutes, foreplay included. Afterwards, she drove me home, gave me a smile and a kiss on the cheek and then took off without looking back. The experience was devoid of emotion and I don't want that for Bella's first time. It's my responsibility to make it memorable for her and damn it, I will!

"You're so beautiful," I whisper in Bella's ear and start touching her breasts. "Do you even know? How much I want you?"

"No," she whispers hoarsely as I kiss her neck and play with her nipples.

I lower my hand even further and start touching her, slowly stroking up and down, feeling how wet she is. It's exhilarating to know how much I've turned her on with my words, that she wants me just as much as I want her.

"I think about you all the time," I confess. "About being with you like this, about touching you."

My fingertips move over her clit easily and she moans in response, pushing up against me to get more pressure.

"Do you think about me?" I ask, rubbing her slowly. "When you're in bed at night?"

_And do you touch yourself? Please tell me that you do._

"Yeah," she says softly. "And…and in the shower, too."

_Fuck, that's so hot!_

I practically attack her mouth but she responds eagerly to my unrestrained kisses and moans again when I move my index finger down and circle her entrance. I have to be careful now. The last time I fingered her I ended up hurting her and I don't want that to happen again. But I also think that I probably have to…stretch her, I guess, or it will hurt a lot more when we actually do it. Admittedly, I don't know a whole lot about virgins but that seems to be the safest approach to make sure that Bella will like it too. I actually hold my breath when I slide my finger inside her and keep my eyes on her face. Stroking her clit with my thumb, I move my finger slowly in and out of her and almost laugh with relief when she moans out my name.

"Does it feel good?" I ask.

"Mmm," she hums.

"What about when I do this?"

I dip my head down and suck one of her nipples between my lips all the while moving my fingers faster.

"Oh!"

Yes, she definitely likes that and I move my mouth to her other breast, feeling confident that I can do this right. It doesn't take very long before Bella is moaning, breathing really fast and bucking her hips up against my hand. I decide that it's time to up the ante, so to speak, and slowly push another finger inside her.

_Fuck, how can she be this tight?_

If I was an asshole, I would be over the moon knowing just how good it's going to feel to get inside her when she is this small down there. But I'm not an asshole and when Bella whimpers I remove my fingers, feeling as though my heart is in my throat.

"Are you okay?" I ask quickly, lifting my head to look at her.

"Edward! Don't stop!" she demands and then turns as red as a beet.

I can't help it; I laugh. She is so amazingly cute and so fucking hot at the same time but my laughing makes her look embarrassed and I definitely don't want that.

"I'm sorry," I whisper and slip my arm underneath her head to cradle her against me. "I thought you were hurt."

"Definitely not hurt," she mumbles.

I kiss the frown right off her face and start touching her again. Thankfully, my stupid laughing fit hasn't turned Bella off because soon she's back to moaning and panting. I sneak a peek down to where my fingers are sliding easily in and out of her, and I can't help but imagine what it might be like taste her. I've watched enough porn to think I might be pretty good at it, but I decide that I probably shouldn't try that now. There are enough firsts already tonight, but tomorrow…yeah, definitely tomorrow. The thought makes me crazy excited and I kiss Bella everywhere I can reach from my position; her mouth, her neck, her chest. I can't get enough of her.

She's close now; I can hear it in her voice, feel it on my fingers. Her whole body tenses, her face scrunches up adorably and then it happens; she comes. It isn't loud and kind of obnoxious like I've seen in movies. She's all soft moans and whimpers, her face and body flushes as she clamps down on my fingers again and again. It's beautiful. She's beautiful. And I'm about two seconds away from blowing my load all over her stomach if I don't stop humping her leg like a goddamn dog! I didn't even realize I was doing that, being so caught up in her, and I force myself to still my movements.

"Mmm."

I look at Bella's face and smile. She's practically glowing, still breathing heavily with her eyes closed, and it makes my heart feel all fluttery. It also tells me that now's the time. She's ready now. I kiss her quickly and start scrambling around for my pants, thanking God a little, but mostly my dad for knocking the importance of always carrying protection into my head. I fish out the condom from my wallet and somehow manage to roll it on with shaky fingers before turning around again. Bella is watching me with wide eyes that dart from my face to my cock and back again. She looks nervous now. Really nervous.

_Please don't change your mind, please don't change your mind! Let's do this!_

Yup. My little head is definitely in control right now. I take a deep breath and try to forget just how horny I am before stretching out on my side next to Bella. It isn't about me tonight and I know that I definitely don't want to do this if she's scared. I just forgot for a second, I swear.

"Hey, it's okay," I whisper and pull her into my arms.

"What is?"

"If you don't want to, after all. You're nervous, I can tell. We can wait."

And I really mean that. I do. Even if my balls are starting to ache at the mere thought that I might not get to come anytime soon. I still mean it.

"No, I want to," she whispers and touches the side of my face. "I won't be any less nervous no matter how long we wait."

She shivers and I realize that she's getting a little cold from lying naked above the covers so I move us around and tuck the both of us in before moving to lie on top of her. It's nice and warm like this, and if I wasn't so wired I could totally see myself snuggling up to my girl and drifting off to best sleep of my life. But right now sleeping isn't really what I want.

"You're sure? Absolutely sure?" I ask, 'cause again, I don't want to come off as being a horny asshole. "It's not something we can take back once it's done."

Bella rolls her eyes at me and even huffs a little. I think it's cute as hell.

"Yes, I'm sure," she says. "But I'm starting to think that _you_ don't want to."

I grin a little and lean down to kiss her. She responds eagerly and wraps her arms around me, pulling me down until I am completely pressed against her. This is it. I lift myself up on my elbows against and hold Bella's beautiful little face between my hands. I'm so nervous all of a sudden and draw a deep breath before meeting her eyes.

"I'll go real slow, okay?" I murmur. "You have to tell me if it's too much and then we can just take a little break or something."

She nods and takes a deep breath of her own which, of course, makes me stare at her tits. Then I look lower to where we're so close to being joined and back up to her face, to her trusting eyes. I feel a little like the wind has been knocked out of me when she suddenly gives me a soft smile.

"God, _Bella_." My voice actually cracks a little. "This is…this is just…"

I press my lips against hers and close my eyes, enjoying the feel of her underneath me, her hands slowly stroking my back. Everything is perfect right now and we haven't even done it yet. For a moment I feel like I might cry a little but I won't let that happen. I don't want Bella to think I'm a total wuss and instead I kiss her again, trying to get a hold of all the emotions that are running through me, this sense of everything suddenly being right. I feel like I need to touch her all over and kiss my way down her throat while my hand starts roaming over her again.

"Now. Now, please," Bella whispers and parts her legs even more.

Yes, now. I quickly feel her to make sure that she's still wet and then rub her clit until she starts breathing faster again. I don't hesitate this time as I grab a hold of my cock, place it at her entrance and then push forward a few inches. Holy shit, is she ever tight! Oh, and so warm. I rock my hips just a little bit to slip further in but immediately decide that's a terrible idea unless I want to come right now. Bella makes a hissing sound and I raise my eyes to her face. It's all scrunched up again, but not like when she's about to come, unfortunately. Now she just looks like she's in pain and I feel really, really bad for doing this to her.

"It's okay, it's okay, baby," I say softly, trying to soothe her. "Just relax."

I kiss her lips and the tip of her nose, reach my hand down to caress her breast and then her ass. When I lift her leg over my hip I pull almost all the way out and then push in, going a little further this time.

"Oh!" I can't help but moan. She feels so good!

"You okay, baby?" I ask and rub my cheek against hers.

Finally she opens her eyes and looks at me.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she says. "Is it…I mean, are you all the way in?"

I look down and nod my head.

"Almost. Does it hurt a lot?"

I don't know why I'm whispering, as if that will make her pain less.

"No, it's not so bad," she says, giving me a small smile. "I can't believe we're actually doing it!"

I snort out a laugh because she's funny and cute and innocent and sexy all at the same time. And God, do I want to come soon! I watch Bella's face closely as I start to move in a slow, shallow rhythm. I really want to just pound away but like we've already established; I'm not an asshole.

"Does it feel good?" she asks and runs her hands down my back.

"Oh, yeah," I groan and thrust a little harder. "So good, baby. So good."

I need to do something for her now. She is making me feel amazing but I don't think Bella is even remotely close to coming at this point. I raise myself up on my knees and I can't help but glance down to where my cock is buried inside her. Fuck, it looks fantastic! And I am so relieved not to see any blood. I pull all the way out and rub the head of my cock over her clit before easing back inside her, going all the way this time.

"Fuck!" I gasp and grind my hips against her.

I want to come so badly but Bella isn't moaning or breathing the right way at all so I start stroking her clit with my thumb, thrusting slowly and gently again.

"Edward," she says and reaches her hands up to me. "Come back down to me."

"But…"

_I'm trying to work here!_

"Please?" she whispers and of course I drop back down on my elbows, pressing us together again.

She smiles so beautifully and kisses my lips before she starts to move underneath me. I groan because it feels really good and she even reaches down to touch my ass.

"Am I doing it alright?" Bella whispers so quietly that I can barely make it out.

I nod and start thrusting again, trying to sync up to her rhythm which take a few tries, I'll admit. Eventually we figure it out, though, and then it feels fucking awesome.

"Baby…gonna come soon," I grunt as Bella grabs my ass and increases the strength of my thrusts. "It's so good…can't stop."

Rather than answering me, Bella's mouth finds mine and it's so hot. She kisses me like never before, wild and with plenty of tongue. It's perfect. I can't hold on any longer and reach down to grab her ass and pull her against me each time I thrust. The sound of our damp skin slapping together makes me feel all primal, as does the fact that she's so small that I can lift her lower half with one hand. I want it harder and faster, I want to make her scream my name. But I know that I can't. Not tonight.

_Calm the fuck down!_

I open my eyes to look at Bella, and she's looking right back at me with so much emotion on her face that I wind down immediately and make my thrusts gentler.

"Need you," I pant and kiss her. "Oh, Bella, you feel so good."

I wrap my arms around her and bury my face in her hair, holding her so close and needing her even closer. She responds and wraps herself around me in return and I finally let go. Three more quick thrusts and it happens. I come, groaning and gasping and clutching her to me. It's so much better than anything I've ever experienced. Logically, I know that the mechanics of what I've just done is no different than the few times I've had sex before or even jerked off, and yet it's completely different. It's right and perfect and at that moment I just _know_. I know I've found what everyone is ultimately looking for, and although most guys my age probably aren't searching consciously there is no doubt in my mind that this is it. I've found her. I've found _love_.

I collapse on top of Bella, heaving for breath while my body is still tingling with the aftereffects of the most mind-blowing orgasm of my life. My mind is sluggish but my heart is so full. I have love right here in my arms.

"Are you okay?"

Bella's soft voice and the feel of her hands gently stroking my hair brings me back to the surface. I squeeze my eyes tightly shut for a moment and wipe my face on her pillow to hide the wetness that I don't want her to see.

"Yeah," I say hoarsely. "Better than okay."

I lift my head and notice a few stray tears on her cheeks but she looks happy. She looks how I feel. And I know that this is the moment where I should man up and tell her. Tell her that I love her. But I'm scared to do so. What if she doesn't say it back? We haven't been together that long and what if she's just not there yet? I'm definitely there, and I want to tell her so badly.

"Bella?"

I kiss her softly, but when it ends I don't pull away. Instead, I linger against her warm skin. If I look at her I know I'll lose my nerve.

"Bella, I…I love you," I whisper against her lips.

My pulse thunders in my ears but I can still hear Bella's sharp intake of breath. Fuck. Did I do this the wrong way? Well, I still have my cock inside her, which probably isn't how every girl dreams of having declarations of love, err, declared to them.

"Edw-"

"No, wait," I interrupt, and finally dare to look up into her eyes. "I know it seems fast and that people say those words all the time even when they don't really mean it, but I'm not like that. I…I lied on Halloween when I said that I liked you, because really, I loved you. I mean, of course I like you, but I also love you. And I don't want you to think I'm just saying it because of what we just did, because I'm not. Shit. I'm not good at this kind of thing and I probably should have told you _before_ we had sex. I just…I mean it and I wanted you to know."

I barely have time to draw a breath before Bella wraps her arms around me so tightly that it feels like she wants to squeeze the life right out of me. It's a good thing she's tiny.

"I love you too," she breathes. "So much."

I feel like my heart will burst right out my chest. She loves me! This is just…I really have no words. I am so, _so_ happy.

"Yeah?" I whisper.

"Yeah," she says and gives me that soft smile.

I kiss her, slowly and tenderly, and then smile against her lips. Remembering my sex education, I lift myself up and reach down between us to make sure that the condom doesn't slip off as I pull out of her. Bella lets out a small sigh and I quickly dispose of the thing so that I can get back to what's really important; taking care of my girl.

"Are you feelingalright?" I ask as I lie down on my side next to her and pull her close.

"Mmm," she hums quietly.

"I'm sorry," I whisper and brush away the moisture on her cheeks. "If…if it wasn't how you imagined it. I tried…"

"You were perfect," Bella says. "It didn't hurt very much."

"But you didn't, um, finish."

Apparently, I can't say words like 'come' or 'orgasm' when I'm not horny.

"That's okay," she says, and actually sounds sincere. "I don't think I would have been able to this time."

That makes me feel marginally better and I lean in to kiss her, feeling the magic as strong as ever the second her lips touch mine.

"I need the bathroom," she whispers and sits up, holding the cover to her chin, looking around for her clothes which are conveniently located on the floor out of her reach.

"Um."

She looks down at me and flushes when I grin.

"I need my pajamas."

"No, you don't."

"Edward…"

"You. Are. Beautiful," I tell her. "Trust me, if I had my way you'd be naked all the time."

"It's cold," she says, smiling a little now.

"Then hurry back here so I can warm you up again."

Sighing, Bella finally drops the duvet and slips out of bed in all her naked glory. I narrowly refrain from wolf-whistling when she walks to the door and I get a fantastic view of her ass. I don't understand why she's so embarrassed, really. Her body is smoking hot!

She's in the bathroom for a while and I start to wonder what she's thinking about in there. Then I start to doubt myself. Did she even like it? The actual sex, I mean. I sure as hell did and I definitely want to do it again soon. Like, in ten minutes, if I had my way. But then I wonder how sore she is and if I should maybe get her some pain killers or some ice cream or something? I know that losing your virginity is a big deal to a girl and I just hope that I was good enough for her. Jasper told me that when he popped Alice's cherry she starting crying because it hurt so much and she wouldn't let him past second base for like two weeks after that. Is Bella thinking something similar right now? God, I hope not! I'm just about to go to the bathroom door and ask if she's alright when she comes back in, takes a deep breath and walks over to the bed, clutching her hands in front of her. I lift the covers immediately and she slides right into my waiting embrace. How awesome is that!

"Hi," I whisper and nuzzle her nose with mine.

"Hi."

"Everything…alright?" I wave my hand towards her lower half, feeling a little like a douche for not being brave enough to simply ask if she's hurting.

She nods and snuggles closer, sighing with what I'm really hoping is happiness.

"Hey, Bella?"

"Mmm?"

"Did you like it? The, um, the sex, I mean. I know you didn't, err, come, but besides that. Was it okay?"

"Yes," she answers. "It was different than I thought, but I'm really glad we did it."

_Different? Different good or different bad?_

"It'll be better the next time," I say, desperately hoping that I am right about this and that there will actually _be_ a next time.

"I can't wait."

"Really?"

I sound ridiculously excited, because I am.

"Yeah, I liked it a lot," she says. "Seeing you like that was really…and the things we said were just…it was perfect, Edward."

I let out a sigh of relief and grin stupidly.

"Did you like it?" she asks, playing with my fuzz on my chest. "You said that…that you thought it would be better with me. Was it?"  
>I can't even begin to describe it. It was perfect, just like she said.<p>

"It was the best thing ever," I whisper and kiss her. "The best."

There really isn't anymore to say after that so I don't. I just hold her. She's so warm and soft, pressed against me and I know that the last thing I want is to leave and head home to my big empty bed. So I stall; kissing her again and again, stroking and caressing her face, her hair and her body. Especially her body. I seriously can't get enough of it. When I feel my cock starting to come to life again, I reluctantly pull away, knowing that Bella probably isn't up for another round tonight.

"Can I stay the night?" I ask. "When does your dad get in?"

"Um, not until eight," she says. "You really want to sleep here? What about your parents?"

"They won't be back until Sunday," I say with a huge smile. "My dad arranged a surprise trip for them."

"Okay," she grins. "Stay the night."

I get up to go to the bathroom, laughing when I see how Bella blushes a bright red because I'm strutting around completely naked. When I come back I pause at the door and just look at her, all tucked in and half asleep. My chest does that flutter thing again and I smile. I seriously can't stop smiling. After I've set the alarm on Bella's clock, I climb into bed. She's on her side, facing away from me and I place myself directly behind her, my front pretty much fused to her back. This is heaven. The feel of her warm soft body pressed against mine, the fact that I can cup her naked breast in my hand, the smell of her hair. I know that this will be the first night of many that I spend all wrapped around my girl because there's no way I am ever screwing this up. I don't know much about romance or being in a relationship, but then again, neither does Bella. We'll learn together and stay together, despite our inexperience, because we're in love. The thought make me feel better than anything ever has and, acting very uncharacteristic for a teenage guy, my hand abandons her breast and finds hers to lace our fingers together. I even make sure not to rub my dick against her as she drifts off to sleep in my embrace. I simply hold her and place soft kisses on the back of her neck and her naked shoulder, each one my silent way of telling her how much she means to me. Yeah, I can totally do this romance thing. It's easy when all you really want is to make your girl happy. I smile to myself and snuggle even closer. Make Bella happy. I can do that.

_Not a bad way to spend the rest of my life._

**AAAW! Isn't he just the most…*Sigh***

**I hope you liked that. :) I'd love it if this story can reach a thousand reviews so that's your hint right there. *Wink wink***

**The last chapter will be up tomorrow. :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews. Still feeling confident that the story can reach 1000 with this final chapter. :) A huge thank you to Mid Night-Cougar, who offered to beta this chapter because my poor Edward's Eternal is sick. I hope this chapter will lift your spirits a little, my friend. **

**Here's Bella for you. **

BPOV

I wake up feeling warm and kind of smothered. Edward is wrapped around me like a quilt, his front fused to my back.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he whispers and nuzzles my neck with his lips.

"That's not until tomorrow," I mumble.

"It's after midnight," he says.

"Mmm, then Happy Valentine's Day to you too," I say. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"No."

I can feel Edward grinning against my skin before he kisses me there.

"Remember this time last year?" he asks.

"Of course," I smile. "That was the night you climbed through my window and seduced me so you could have your wicked way with me."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that. Care for a reminder?" Edward asks and presses his erection against the back of my thigh.

"Maybe," I say, feeling coy and rubbing my ass against him.

"Bellaaa," he groan-whines and slips his hand up my front, brushing against the beautiful necklace he gave me last year, before he cups my breast.

His lips latch onto my neck and his other hand starts tugging at my panties. He's eager and I love that. I know this will be quick and hard. I really love that, too. In the past year since Edward and I first made love, we have done it a lot. Like, a lot, a lot. We almost got busted by my dad a few times after Edward took to climbing in through my window on the weekends to spend the night in my bed. I have trouble being quiet sometimes. It's nice not having to worry about that now that we're away at college and best of all, Edward has his own apartment. I have a dorm room and a roommate so we don't stay over there very much. She's really nice, and we hang out sometimes, but she's no Alice. I really miss her and I know Edward misses Jasper, but they both go to school back home in Washington and we're here in New Hampshire where we both attend Dartmouth. Yes, both of us. Edward really doesn't give himself enough credit and is much smarter than he thinks he is. He applied even though he kept saying that he wouldn't get in and when he got his letter of acceptance he was just ecstatic! It was perfect.

"Baby," Edward mumbles and slips his hand underneath my tank top. "You want to?"

I nod and lift my arm back over my head to tangle my fingers in his hair. Of course I want to. It's always wonderful. It doesn't matter if we're fast or slow, planned or spontaneous. It's always so, so good.

"Mmm," Edward groans against my neck as he kneads my breast and pulls my panties down my legs with his other hand. "Want you."

As soon as I'm bare, his fingers slip in between my legs; touching and rubbing, making me ready for him. Making my body arch and grind against him. He loves it when I do that. When I show him how badly I want him. We've come such a long way since last year, when I was painfully shy about all things pertaining to sex. Edward has changed in that respect, too. He's always so soft spoken and tender around me, treats me like I'm precious, for lack of a better word. But then there are times like this, when I can feel how eager he is, and I just know that soon he'll start whispering in my ear; dirty, dirty words that I've never heard him use outside of our lovemaking. He never did this when we first started sleeping together; when he was so careful with me and we only used the missionary position and sometimes with me on top if we were feeling adventurous.

"Baby…fuck, so wet," Edward whispers hotly in my ear and slides his fingers inside. "Love your pussy."

I love that he gets like this sometimes. Making love is always wonderful; when we're slow and quiet and tender. But, this, what we're about to do. It makes my heart race and my stomach twist with excitement. I'll admit I got a bit nervous the first time he wanted to try something more than how we started out, the first time he used those words while we were together. I really shouldn't have been because what he did to me that night, the way he…_fucked_ me, was completely mind blowing. But, being Edward, he of course had a minor freak out afterwards because he thought he had crossed a line. We talked about it. We're getting to be really good at that, too, by the way. And now he knows I'm not as delicate as he thought I was; that I actually like doing it in different ways. That I like it fast and rough, too.

"Edward, please," I whine, pushing myself back against him shamelessly. "Inside."

"I am inside," he responds and moves his fingers faster.

It's good, but it's not what I want, and he knows it.

"What do you want, baby?" he coaxes and sucks on my neck. "Please, tell me."

I don't know why he likes hearing me say it, so I can only assume that it's a guy thing. Of course, I'm happy to play along.

"Your…your cock," I moan when he twists his fingers.

"Fuck, yes!" Edward exclaims, like he's just won the Lottery. If I wasn't so turned on by all of this, I think I would find his enthusiasm a little funny.

He flips me onto my stomach and scrambles into position above me. Then he pauses, sliding his hands up my sides to pull my tank top over my head and down my arms until it's off. Until I'm as naked as he is.

"Okay like this?" he murmurs and moves his hands down to my waist, caressing the expanse of my back.

I nod eagerly, forehead against my pillow. He always makes sure, and I love that about him.

Now that he knows I'm up for this, the gentleness in his hands and voice slips away effortlessly and his touch becomes demanding again. He spreads my legs wide and lifts my lower half in the air, putting me fully on display for him. Thankfully, this no longer embarrasses me. In fact, not a lot does anymore. Now I'm able to come when Edward goes down on me, which I certainly wasn't when he did it the first time on Valentine's Day last year. I mean, Edward was good at it and it felt nice, but I was too embarrassed to ever get near that place which was a bit of a bummer for him, I could tell. Thankfully, he forgot all about it two minutes later when I kissed my way down his stomach and took him in my mouth for the first time ever and it ended up being a wonderful night. We've learned so much about each other, and what kind of stuff we like to do sexually, in the past year. I don't view our relationship through rose colored glasses anymore, and I know our relationship isn't perfect, but that just means that it's real; that we're real. We have disagreements and we do argue on occasion, but as far as the sex stuff goes, we're golden.

As if to prove my statement, Edward chooses that moment to position himself and push inside me, making me gasp with pleasure.

"Ohh, yeah," he exhales and grips my hips tighter. "Feels so good. Fuck, baby."

Edward really does seem to enjoy it more since he got tested, just in case, and we stopped using condoms altogether. There really wasn't any point. I take my birth control religiously and Edward came out with a clean bill of health. Plus, it's a lot more convenient like this when we want to do it in the shower.

Edward starts thrusting eagerly, his hands roaming all over me; grabbing my breasts, pinching my nipples and his right hand finds that special place between my legs.

"Is it good?" he grunts.

"Yeah, so good," I moan and push back against him.

I feel kind of silly now that I used to worry about maybe not knowing how to do this. It comes so naturally whenever we're together. And we really are very, very good at this.

Edward's fingers caress me and his other hand tangles in my hair, pulling it gently, while he continues to push and push and, oh my God, push into me. I can feel every inch of him sliding in and out, making me see bursts of white light behind my closed eyelids.

"Ugh, so hot like this!" Edward groans as his hips slap against my backside. "You like me fucking you, baby? Fucking you hard?"

I can't give him much of a coherent answer because just then, I come.

"Fuck! Fuck! I can feel you!" Edward shouts. "Gonna come too."

He pushes me down onto the mattress, grinding into me a few times before he collapses on top of me, breathing harshly in my ear. I can feel his heart pounding against my back as he leaves wet hot kisses on my shoulder and the side of my neck.

"I love you," he pants and wraps his arms around me to roll the both of us onto our sides. "I love you, Bella."

"Mmm, I love you too," I hum happily, shifting around and turning in his arms until I'm facing him.

I tilt my head up and we kiss, softly and gently.

"Man, that's was awesome," Edward grins when he pulls back.

I laugh in response and cuddle against him, rubbing my chin against the soft hair on his chest. There's a bit more now than there was last year. He's a little taller, too, and more broad shouldered. My boyfriend is turning into such a man right in front of me. But I've changed, as well. As per tradition, I've gained a little weight after starting college. At first it freaked me out a bit but Edward loves what it's done to my body, especially my boobs and ass. I can tell that my hips are a little wider, too, because I've gone from a size four to a size six in jeans. That's just all a part of growing up, I guess. And I do like that I'm not gangly anymore. I look more like a woman now, which is pretty awesome and I don't feel like such a kid standing next to my very tall and well-muscled boyfriend. On the inside, though, I still sometimes feel like a kid and Edward laughs when I get excited about watching my cartoons on Saturday morning with a bowl of cereal but always ends up joining me on the couch anyway.

Edward's fingertips caress my naked back and I drift. My eyes start to droop. I'm warm and happy. Suddenly, Edward is stroking my cheek, gently coaxing me back to consciousness. I must have fallen asleep at some point because now he's dressed, sitting up on the bed.

"Hey," he whispers. "Wake up, baby. I want to give you your present now."

"Yeah?" I lift my head and smile. "I don't have to wait until tomorrow?"

"I'm too excited to wait," he confesses with a huge smile and reaches over to rummage through his nightstand.

_Oh, wow! I wonder what he got for me. _

I sit up and the cover slips from my body. Edward turns to face me and I smile when I see how his eyes drift downwards to my bare breasts and linger there. You would think he was used to seeing them by now, but he still ogles my nakedness shamelessly. It's pretty awesome.

"Um, yeah," he says and forces his eyes to meet mine. "Happy Valentine's Day, Bella."

He holds out his hand and in it is…a small black velvet covered box. It looks like a ring box. My heart starts to pound.

_Holy…_

"Tha-that's not what I think it is, is it?" I stutter.

"Nah, probably not," Edward grins and pushes it into my lap. "Just open it, silly."

I draw a deep breath and nod as I slowly open it to peer inside. Huge sigh of relief. It's a bracelet!

"Oh, it's beautiful!" I say and examine it more closely.

"It matches your necklace," Edward supplies. "See the heart charm?"

"I love it," I whisper. "Thank you, Edward."

"Take it out!" he encourages.

I look up. He's practically bouncing on the bed; he's very excited about…something. I pull the bracelet out and something else comes into vision, something silver is also attached to it. It's a key and also a tag of some kind. I glance up, feeling a little confused.

"Um, the key to your heart?" I guess with a grin.

"You have that already," he replies with a smirk. "No, that's a key to the apartment. I…Bella, I want to ask you to move in with me."

"Move in with you," I echo. "Live here together?"

Edward nods.

"I know that some people will probably say that we're young for something like that but you're here all the time anyway and…and I want it to be official. I hate spending nights apart, my bed's too big without you, and the kitchen is so empty at breakfast. I miss you when you leave, you know? I love you and I want you here with me."

_Bella Swan can't come to the phone right now, as she has just turned into a pile of goo. _

"Aand…" Edward says, jumping off the bed. "I already got you a moving-in present."

He runs out of the bedroom and I can hear him speaking softly in the living room.

_Who's here?_

I quickly grab my t-shirt, which is hanging over the headboard, and slip it on. Edward comes back in and I can feel my eyes widen. In his arm he's holding a puppy! A chocolate colored Labrador, by the looks of it. My heart melts even more.

"You got me a dog?" I squeal and hold out my hands.

_Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!_

"Technically, I got _us_ a dog," Edward grins, obviously noticing my eagerness to hold it. "You want it?"

The puppy is squirming in his arms, trying to get loose. Clearly, it wants to join me on the bed.

"Hand it over, Cullen!" I demand and he finally relents.

The little dog jumps into my lap and immediately starts giving me puppy kisses, wriggling around and digging to get underneath the covers. I can't stop laughing.

"Here, here!" I guffaw and hand it back over to Edward. "I need to put on some pants. Has it been here this whole time in the living room?"

"No, she would have ruined the surprise with her barking, I think. Liam, the guy who lives across the hall looked after her. Do you like her?" he asks as I head for the wardrobe where I've had my own drawer since he moved in here.

"Aw, it's a girl dog?" I coo and slip on some boy shorts and pajama pants.

"Yeah, they had a boy one too; a russet one, but I didn't like the look of it. It seemed like trouble," he says. "Besides, I don't need another guy vying for your attention."

I roll my eyes.

"You're one to talk," I say. "All those co-eds flocking around you everywhere."

"I only want you, Bella," he says, looking serious. "It's only ever been you."

"I know," I nod. "For me, too."  
>"So, what do you say?" he asks, smiling now and holding up the puppy. "Wanna move in with us? This little girl needs a mommy."<p>

"You don't play fair," I grin and climb into bed with the two of them.

Edward takes the bracelet and removes the key, as well as the dog tag, before putting it on me. It's so very pretty and I smile.

"Will you?" Edward asks again.

I look around the cozy little bedroom where we have spent so many fantastic nights making love and sleeping, all wrapped up in each other. Then I imagine the kitchen where I taught Edward how to cook mac and cheese, which is his favorite, and he showed his appreciation by bending me over the counter until I screamed his name in complete abandon. Then there's the living room where we study, snuggle up to watch movies and hang out with friends. Whenever I go to my dorm room, I feel out of place. It's not _just_ Edward that I miss whenever I leave here. This apartment feels like home to me.

"I will," I reply and smile when I see his look of excitement.

Who would ever have thought someone as handsome, charming and popular as Edward Cullen wanted to go out on a date with me, let alone become my live in boyfriend? But he does. He really, really wants this, I can tell.

"It's going to be so great," he promises and we seal the deal with a kiss.

"What should we do tomorrow for Valentine's Day?" I ask. "Can we just maybe get my stuff from the dorm and then stay in for the night?"

"Yeah, that sounds really nice," Edward says with a grin. "You'll cook my dinner wearing nothing but an apron and heels, while I watch sports on the couch."

I scowl.

"Kidding! Kidding!" he laughs, holding up his hands in surrender. "Although that apron idea does have some merit."

"Well, maybe I'll do it then," I reply like it's no big deal. "Then you can sneak up behind me while I'm cooking and…you know."

"R-really?" Edward gulps. "'Cause that would be…awesome."

His face gets all flustered and before I know it, he has swept the puppy up and leaves with it. I hear him clanking around with bowls and then he's back, looking really turned on.

"I just gave her some food and a few toys. We have probably fifteen minutes," he rushes out before he starts tugging at my clothes.

"I promise I'll be more romantic tomorrow," he says in between kisses as he frantically undresses me. "But right now. Fuck, you naked in an apron would be so hot!"

I giggle at the thought of actually doing that. We've never really talked about fantasies like that but it's obvious that we've just uncovered one of Edward's. I wonder what else he fantasizes about but decide to save that conversation for later when I feel my boyfriend's hands on my naked skin. As soon as I'm naked he practically rips his own clothes off, throws me down and starts kissing and touching me like a man possessed.

"You, on top," he grunts and shifts us around until I'm straddling his thighs.

And so we do it, in my favorite position. Edward's mouth is on my breasts and hands grip my hips as he slams me down on him again and again. His lips find my ear and the sound of him grinding out his dirty words makes me go completely wild. I push him down on his back, grab the headboard and ride him until I see stars again. He follows me immediately afterwards, calling out both my name and several colorful words that he never uses anywhere else.

"Holy shit," Edward pants and pulls me down for a kiss. "You're the best. Fuck, that was amazing! I can't believe I get to have you here every night. Will you really cook me dinner naked?"

I chuckle and lay down on his chest, enjoying the feel of his arms around me.

"Yeah," I murmur and kiss him right above his still racing heart. "Whatever makes you happy."  
>"<em>You <em>make me happy," Edward says. "So much, Bella."

I know exactly what he means and lift my head to kiss him until we hear the puppy scratching at the door and have to detangle our limbs to let her in.

All three of us snuggle up in bed together, but I have a hard time falling asleep because I'm so happy that it feels like I'm flying on the inside. I can already imagine how much I'm going to love living here with my boyfriend and…

"Hey," I whisper. "What should we name the puppy?"

"How about Bella the Second," Edward suggests with a yawn. "She's got beautiful brown eyes just like you."

I grin. We can figure it out another time. After all, we have all the time in the world together. I lie still for a while, feeling Edward behind me and the dog who's sleeping curled up against my stomach. I don't think it's possible to be any happier than I am right now.

"By the way, I saw how freaked out you were when I handed you the jewelry box so I thought I'd give you fair warning to get used to it: You're totally getting a ring for Valentine's Day next year, future Mrs. Cullen," Edward whispers softly. "We can have a long engagement if you'd like, but I'm going to marry you someday, just so you know."

My heart flutters and I know I was wrong before. There's always a new level of happiness when I'm with Edward.

"Okay," I whisper back and smile in the dark when he gives my hand a soft squeeze in response.

I used to say that Halloween was my favorite holiday, and for a while I thought Valentine's Day would replace it. But now I know the best night of the year is the night _before _Valentine's Day. It doesn't hold special meaning to billions of people like the other two, but it does to Edward and me. That night belongs to us and it always will.

The end.

**I hope you liked that little glimpse of Edward and Bella's night before Valentine's Day, one year later. And, of course, they had to get a dog just like Edward imagined. :) **

**I hope I was able to show that the two of them are growing up and becoming more experienced in every way. And how about dirty talkin' Edward? ;) **

**I'm sad to see them go, but they're happy and together so I think it's safe to leave them here. **

**I am really going to miss doing these daily updates. Thank you for making these past two weeks so much fun! And have a great Valentine's Day, no matter how you spend it. :)**


End file.
